


Hopes

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Through This Verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, First Meeting, He is great and needs love, Lafayette is the sweetest thing, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Protect Aaron Burr, Slight Internal Transphobia, Transgender Aaron Burr, When Aaron still went by Andrea, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Andrea Burr starts college in another state, away from her foster parents. There she meets one Marquis de Lafayette, and the Revolutionary Set.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED MORE OF THESE NERDS IN THIS VERSE WHOOPS WROTE THIS IN SCHOOL
> 
> ALSO THERE IS INTERNILIZED TRANSPHOBIA, EVEN IF ANDREA DOESNT REALIZE THATS WHAT SHES DOING, SHES DOING IT SO FOREWARNING.
> 
> BE SAFE CHILDREN

The dress made it hard for her to sit in the car, but she made do. 

Andrea drowned out the talking of her foster parents. It was the same speech that she had been getting for the past two months now. She could recite it by heart if she had to.

Gently, she tugged at a flyaway string on the skirt of her dress, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the window. Her hair started coming out from the vibrations of the car moving, and distinctly she heard her 'mother' yelling at her to get her head up, sit like a proper woman. 

Why did that word sting her heart, why did it make her feel like her chest was caving in on itself? Andrea sighed slowly, softly and sat up, being overly-exaggerated with sitting up straight. She smiled at the exasperated angry noise that the woman in the front seat made. 

The car stopped. Andrea stared out at the window at the campus of the college her fosters had signed her up for. Against her will that is. Slowly, she opened the door, stepping out. The dress poofed out around Andrea as she stood, and the heels on her feet cut off blood supply. However, the fake smile she had come to use plastered itself across her face when her foster mother hugged her. 

"Oh, I can't believe my little baby is all grown up now!" Disgustingly sweet. Andrea hated when they got emotional, but not for the reasons many thought. This family was disgustingly emotional, and Andrea just wanted to get away from it. "All grown up and moving away from home!" There were the water works.

"Don't worry, Kathy. I'll be alright." She had never been able to bring herself to say 'mom' when Mom was so clearly not this woman that stood in front of her crying her eyes out over her daughter-the word burned in her mind-taking a necessary step into being what she wanted. 

Kathy sighed, wiping her eyes. "Well, I'm allowed to worry." She kissed her forehead-too wet, too sloppy-and smiled slightly. "I love you..." 

Andrea smiled in response, taking her suitcase from her foster father, smiling at him as well. He understood her better. She didn't talk, and he understood that. Perhaps not as well as her real father, but what could she do? He was dead and gone.

Andrea turned, walking away from the car. She didn't stumble or fall like she had expected to do but instead kept walking. She had everything she needed in a suitcase. She could but anything else if she needed anything. 

Slowly, without looking back, Andrea stepped into the building of the school-supplied apartments. The moment she could, she kicked off the heels and started walking again. That small bit of rebellion sung in her heart, and made her smile like she didn't have a care in the world.

However, that was stopped when the slight trail on her dress got caught in the wheel of her suitcase. Andrea groaned and tried to untangle it, then debated just ripping through the dress. She wouldn't mind an excuse to wear pants, but- 

"Need help?" A french accent sounded over her, and Andrea looked up to see fluff. That's all she could see at first, until she realized it was hair, and located the face hidden in it. The face was smiling, seemingly kind. 

"Uh... Yes, please. I was debating ripping this but-" A horrified gasp came from behind the Frenchman, and Andrea leaned slightly forward to see a burly man behind him with two others. 

"And ruin such a beautiful article of clothing! I think not!" 

Despite herself, Andrea felt a laugh building in her throat, and thus, she giggled softly, which turned to full-blown laughter, hiding in the fluff of her dress. 

"Oh. I needed that. If you want this thing, you can have it." More rebellion, more singing, more laughter, and more smiling. It was slowly looking like she was gonna have a great year. 

The Frenchman smiled, the sat next to Andrea. "I am Marquis de Lafayette, but everyone just calls me Laf. They/Them pronouns." 

Two things caught her attention. The first one, the less urgent one came spilling out first. 

"Isn't a Marquis a type of royalty?" 

Laf chuckled, slightly preoccupied with the wheel of her suitcase. "Well, yes, but not anything high up." H-They smiled kindly over at her. 

"And uh... Sorry if it's rude to ask or anything, but-"

"The they/them, thing confusing? Don't worry about it. See, physically I am male, but in my mind, I am, how you say, not?" 

"You speak perfect English, shut up Laf." 

"Alexander Hamilton, I am educating this one on the ways of Non-Binary folk. Anyways, in my mind, I am not a gender. I'm just me. So, I prefer non-gendered things, and wear whatever I want." 

Andrea stared at them, tilting her head slightly. "Makes sense in a weird doesn't-make-sense way... if that makes sense." 

Lafayette chuckled, then stood, pulling the suitcase away from the dress. "I suppose it does. Who are you, by the way?" 

"Oh! Andrea Burr... She/Her pronouns." It felt like she was lying as the words slid out. If she had started rebelling anyways, she could handle a little bit more rebellion. "But uh... I would appreciate it if you just called me A." A real smile, a proper smile found its way onto Andrea's face, a smile she hadn't used since her parents died. 

"Well A," Lafayette held out a hand. "Let us walk you to your room" 

Andrea smiled, then took their hand. "Alright." 

Lafayette smiled back at her, and somewhere, in the back of her mind, something sparked. She was glad that her fosters had made her come here.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH THERE WILL BE MORE OF THIS VERSE AHHHH


End file.
